


Our Little Secret

by TheNaughtyVirgin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Groping, Jock Straps, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin
Summary: Tyler is Jamie's reward for his goal against the Rangers. Jamie can do anything he wants to him."Hello, Captain," Tyler began, his voice always so deep and rumbling. He was wearing his snapback backwards, his curls peeking from underneath it, giving him such an innocent look. Tyler wasn’t trying out anything too seductive, only lying there with his firm ass framed by the straps of a jock. The straps were resting just underneath the curve of his ass and lifting it all up so that it seemed twice as plump.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by my dear Leyna ([leyley09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyley09/pseuds/leyley09)). :D

What a game it had been against the Rangers! After scoring seven times, the Stars were still very close to losing the game. It was absolutely insane, but in the end, they won. Jamie had scored his first goal against the Rangers, the only team left for him to score against in the league. Tyler was so proud of him, and he had every intention of rewarding Jamie for his achievement.

****

Tyler was lying on his stomach, wearing nothing but a black jockstrap framing the perfectly round mounds of his ass and one of his many snapbacks on his head. He had let himself into Jamie’s hotel room with a borrowed key card, and he was eagerly waiting for his man to discover him like this. Tyler had washed all of his gorgeous body thoroughly before lying on the plush king sized bed. He had opened himself up with lots of lube until his tight hole was tender and gaping a little, ready for Jamie’s big dick. Tyler had been panting openly in the bathroom, his skin still damp from the hot water of the shower, as he had fingered himself with only Jamie on his mind.

It wasn’t long before Tyler heard the door being pushed open and Jamie’s steps down the small corridor leading to the bedroom. When Tyler felt Jamie was close, he shot a seductive look over his broad shoulder. 

Jamie was all in dark colors, wearing tight pants and a v-neck shirt. His raven hair was still damp from the shower, soft strands falling over his forehead. His large, brown eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he took in the sight of Tyler lying on his stomach with all of that smooth skin on full display.

There was a delicious arch in his strong back, his long legs were stretched out, and, most of all, that _ass_ was taunting Jamie in all its mouth-watering perfection. It was an automatic response for Jamie’s cock, hardening on the spot at a painful speed as blood rushed to it. Tyler had a cheeky smile tugging on his lips and a mischievous glint in his bright brown eyes as he looked at Jamie from over his shoulder. He moved his big feet against the fine hair on his calves, and licked his lips, that naughty tongue of his just discreetly poking out.

“ _Tyler,_ ” Jamie breathed out. His voice already sounded hoarse and out of breath. His pale cheeks weren’t simply reddened by the exertion of the game, but also because of Tyler, a teasing temptation waiting for him in his own fucking hotel room. What was he expecting other than Jamie pouncing on him and completely wrecking his sweet ass?

“Hello, Captain,” Tyler began, his voice always so deep and rumbling. He was wearing his snapback backwards, his curls peeking from underneath it, giving him such an innocent look. Tyler wasn’t trying out anything too seductive, only lying there with his firm ass framed by the straps of a jock. The straps were resting just underneath the curve of his ass and lifting it all up so that it seemed twice as plump.

Jamie always felt a hot current of want twist inside his stomach when Tyler called him “ _Captain_ ” in such a context. His eyes were glued on the black straps, such a delicious contrast, against the pale skin of Tyler’s ass. Jamie walked up to the bed, and kicked off his fancy shoes before straddling Tyler’s thighs. Jamie was positioned perfectly to touch all he wanted. His hands instantly went to grab handfuls of Tyler’s ass cheeks, Jamie’s mouth watering as he squeezed them.

A shiver ran up Tyler’s spine. Jamie’s hands were so huge and possessive on his skin; it made him feel all weak inside. His head fell down to rest against his muscular biceps, crossed in front of him. All of Tyler’s control left him when Jamie started to massage his cheeks, unable to stop touching them. The skin was silky soft, and Jamie was just addicted to the feeling of it over the hard muscles of Tyler’s ass.

“Why are you even here, Seggy?” Jamie growled as he squeezed harder, red handprints blossoming on the creamy flesh. He gave a small slap to Tyler’s ass and felt wild with lust as he watched it bounce tantalizingly. A surprised moan spilled out of Tyler’s lips.

“I’m your prize for tonight’s win,” Tyler drawled out, lifting his head from between his arms and looking at Jamie from over his shoulder. His back arched beautifully in this position, and Tyler couldn’t resist pushing his ass out even more towards Jamie’s hungry hands.

“Does that mean you’re all mine to enjoy tonight?” Jamie teased, his cock throbbing with the thought of doing anything he wanted to Tyler. His heart was hammering in his chest, and his breathing was rapid as he spread his hands and dug the tips of his fingers into the dimple over Tyler’s ass.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Tyler replied. His brain was engulfed in a thick haze of lust, and the words felt heavy on his tongue. The feeling of Jamie’s rough hands holding his ass was getting him all hot and bothered very quickly. Tyler could feel his cock, trapped in his tight jock, stir and wet the black fabric as precum collected at his cockhead.

Jamie spread Tyler’s ass cheeks as wide as they would go, his hands burning hot and eager to grab. Jamie licked his ruby lips, the arousal making them look even more plush than they usually were. The sight that greeted Jamie had him almost cum on the spot. 

Tyler’s pink hole was shiny with lube and all prepped for Jamie to bury his cock right in. That hole was such a tiny thing, and it never failed to amaze Jamie that he was able to fit his imposing cock in there. Tyler had only been with him, and it filled Jamie to the brim with a possessive glee that he had been the only man to see him like this, all vulnerable and laid bare.

“You naughty, _naughty_ boy,” Jamie tutted. “All wet and opened for me already.” He simply couldn’t believe it. Just to test the resistance of Tyler’s rim, Jamie slid one of his thick fingers inside. His index finger was sucked in without any problem whatsoever, but it was still so tight and warm around Jamie’s digit. Tyler was just like that; no matter how many times Jamie had penetrated him, he still felt like a virgin around his cock.

“Oh, fuck!” Tyler exclaimed a little too loudly. His cute ears were bright red, his face aflame as Jamie inspected him. Jamie calling him a “ _naughty boy_ ” also turned Tyler on beyond anything; it made him want to be even _more_ naughty. Tyler’s toes curled and goose bumps broke out on his skin as he felt Jamie’s finger tugging at his rim, the lube oozing out of him.

“Tell me, Tyler… Were you hard while you stretched yourself open for your Captain’s cock?” Jamie groaned, his sweet voice so much deeper in his state of arousal. He could imagine Tyler biting on his lush bottom lip as he fingered himself, one long leg propped up on the toilet seat.

“Yeah, Jamie. I was so fucking hard that it was a challenge to put my jock on.” Tyler moaned, pushing his ass out hoping for Jamie to lose it and just slam right inside him. “Get in me, Captain Benn, _please_.” Tyler wailed, his voice breaking when he begged.

Jamie couldn’t resist it anymore. He unzipped his pants, and shoved them down his powerful thighs and legs along with his boxers. Jamie was now naked from waist down except for his black socks, his strong ass bare, and his massive cock pointing right in front. The captain’s cock was veiny with a wide head that never failed to drag decadently on Tyler’s prostate. He was thick in all the best of ways, stretching Tyler to his limits. Jamie’s cock was a dark red at the tip, engorged with blood, as precum made its way down the shaft.

Jamie grabbed at Tyler’s narrow hips, and invited him to open up his legs. Tyler, like a good boy, did just as he was told and was soon in the doggy position, his ass completely exposed for Jamie’s pleasure. Tyler’s balls were dangling between his legs but firmly held in the black jock.

Jamie moved his hand in an up and down motion against the fine grain of hair on Tyler’s legs. The tendons at the back of his knees were visible underneath the milky skin, and it made Jamie crazy with need. The only thing Jamie couldn’t see was Tyler’s gorgeous face, but he knew how to remedy to that.

Jamie took his cock in hand, exhaling shakily, and gave it a short tug to ease his foreskin down. He then positioned himself at Tyler’s entrance. Jamie was on his knees; he spread them slightly more to have perfect leverage to ram inside Tyler. He firmly grabbed onto Tyler’s hips, the heated skin paling where his fingers were digging in, and brought him back on his dick.

Tyler’s straight eyebrows came together, a little crease between them, and his mouth dropped open in shock. Jamie’s cock was so fucking big that he could barely breath. His hole wasn’t offering any resistance, but the stretch was still maddening. To Tyler’s ultimate embarrassment, drool was trickling down from his opened mouth across his plump bottom lip. His tongue immediately darted out to catch the spit. He was like a wanton boy, on his hands and knees, and drooling while he got taken from behind.

Jamie panted as he pushed his hips all the way forward, his cock penetrating inch by inch inside Tyler’s hole. There was lube squirting out, and the sound was so filthy that it had Jamie blushing. The muscles of Jamie’s ass flexed as he thrust his hips. Soon enough, the entirety of his dick was sheathed inside Tyler, Jamie’s lower stomach resting against Tyler’s ass. He was so deep inside his lover that he wondered if he could taste it. Jamie’s eyes were dark with desire as he took in the sight of Tyler’s tiny hole stretched obscenely around his thick cock.

“How are you feeling, Ty?” Jamie asked brokenly, his hands moving soothingly up and down Tyler’s flanks. Jamie could see how the back of Tyler’s neck was pink, and how the tip of his ears were bright red. It was so endearing; Jamie just wanted to hug Tyler and bring him flush against his chest so that he could look into his eyes.

“God, Jamie. You’re so big,” Tyler sobbed in pleasure. “Give it to me _hard_ , Captain.” Tyler lifted himself on his elbows, pushing his ass out, his tongue at the corner of his lips. Jamie’s cock was pressing against Tyler’s sweet spot in an almost punishing way, failing to give it the stroking and nudging it needed to send sparks down his spine.

Jamie felt like a man possessed. Tyler shamelessly demanding _more_ had a bolt of lust travel straight to Jamie’s stomach. His cock was aching, and he was sweating, his dark blue v-neck sticking to the powerful muscles of his back. Jamie withdrew his cock from the velvety prison of Tyler’s channel and growled when he saw a sticky string of precum connecting his cockhead to Tyler’s gaping hole. He then slammed back in, his heavy balls slapping Tyler’s behind. The force of his thrust made Tyler’s ass shake. The flesh bounced slightly, teasing Jamie even when he was buried to the hilt inside. 

Tyler was moaning, deep and masculine, as he felt the power behind Jamie’s thrust. Jamie was so strong in a way Tyler wasn’t; he was like a wild beast in bed, and there was no way for him to hold his force in check. Tyler’s eyes were scrunched closed, little wrinkles at the corners, as Jamie all but ravaged his ass. He felt _owned_ by Jamie in the best way possible. Tyler was helpless and could only hold on the crisp, white bed sheets at his head. His big hands were grabbing fiercely at the sheets as Jamie plunged his cock inside him over and over again.

“Is that hard enough for you, babe?” Jamie asked, his hands moving over Tyler’s ass to tug on the straps of the jock and pull at them. Jamie then let them snap against Tyler’s ass, the creamy skin turning pink. Tyler cried out and clenched around Jamie’s girth. There was a persistent blush on his high cheekbones as Jamie played with the straps.

“A little harder maybe?” He teased in a low rumble. This resulted in Jamie withdrawing almost entirely, his wide cockhead still tugging on Tyler’s rim, and thrusting back inside. Tyler’s legs were shaking, tremors traveling up and down his spine, as Jamie hit his prostate full on. “Oh, yeah. Just like _that_ , my Captain.” Sparks coursed throughout Tyler’s whole body, his cock so hard in his jock that he knew it was obscene. _If only Jamie could see._

Jamie was out of breath, his plush lips opened in bliss, as he thrust a few more times inside Tyler’s ass before stilling completely. He raked a hand through the long strands of hair that had fallen over his eyes, and moaned loudly as Tyler clenched hard around him. Everything became hotter and _tighter_ , if this was even possible. Tyler made a small noise of protest, not sure about what Jamie was doing. Jamie then hooked a strong, tattooed arm at Tyler’s midsection, and sat back down on his heels, bringing Tyler up with him and having him sit on his lap.

Tyler understood what Jamie wanted to do, so he let himself be manhandled into that position. His sweaty back was now flush against the soft fabric of Jamie’s shirt. Tyler could feel the hard, lean muscles of Jamie’s broad upper body, and he felt so small in his arms. Tyler was shivering despite himself as Jamie’s arm applied pressure on his abs; it made the heat inside him twist. He was so very sensitive there, and when Jamie brought his other hand to join the first against Tyler’s stomach, he was _gone_. 

“ _Jamie_ ,” Tyler murmured, Jamie's big hands caressing his chiseled abs in slow circles and holding him close. Tyler wanted to squirm in Jamie’s embrace, but didn’t have the strength to do it; Jamie’s hands on his stomach made him feel like a puddle of jelly. “Your _hands_. Feels so good, Jamie.” Tyler was lost in all the sensations. Jamie’s cock was balls deep inside him and still applying pressure to his prostate. Both of Tyler’s hands went to grab at the bulging muscles of Jamie’s forearms.

Jamie kissed Tyler’s reddened ear, murmuring in a warm puff of air, “You’re all mine, you know that? Mine to fuck, mine to kiss, mine to _love_.” The captain punctuated his words by fucking his cock up Tyler’s ass. Tyler’s legs were stretched wide on each side of Jamie’s thick thighs so Jamie could still pound Tyler into oblivion. 

“Fuck, Jamie,” Tyler could only say, his mind far from forming any coherent thoughts. He felt Jamie’s plush lips sucking kisses on the long column of his neck, the stubble Jamie had on his chin tickling him. Tyler let his head fall back on Jamie’s shoulder, his snapback still on. Jamie smiled smugly at Tyler when their blown out eyes met and pushed the hat off of Tyler’s head to bury one of his hands in his soft curls. Jamie massaged Tyler’s scalp and heard him purr in contentment. 

“You feel so tight and warm around me, Seggy.” Jamie hummed in Tyler’s ear, kissing it, and then looking down the stretch of Tyler’s muscular body to take in the sight of the jock, drenched in precum. Tyler’s cock was so hard that Jamie could see the rosy head poking from underneath the elastic. 

Tyler’s eyes felt heavy lidded, desire overwhelming his senses, when Jamie’s other hand groped him through his jock. “You’re gonna cum in your jock like a bad boy, huh?” Jamie growled, feeling Tyler’s cock twitch in his hand.

“ _Fuck yeah_ , I wanna cum so badly, Jamie,” Tyler whined, his voice embarrassingly high and broken around the edges. Tyler felt Jamie’s fingers strengthen and stroke up and down his dick through the damp fabric of the jock. Tyler was shivering with it, his skin feeling too tight. It felt so good that it hurt. Tyler arched his back and curled his toes.

Jamie rocked his hips upward, filling Tyler up so good, and felt so close to orgasm. Jamie’s heart was pounding in a frenzy, and, with only a few more heavy thrusts, he emptied himself deep inside Tyler’s sweet ass. The hand he had around Tyler’s cock tightened as he shot his load. He panted hoarsely against the side of Tyler’s pale neck. His handsome face was filled with bliss, plump lips opened and doe eyes half closed. White cum made its way down Jamie’s shaft as he continued thrusting inside Tyler.

Tyler was marked in the most intimate of ways. He blushed impossibly hard when he felt Jamie’s hot sperm coat his insides. It was so _filthy_. When Jamie decided to move and fuck his cum deeper, Tyler lost it and came with a small cry. His cock sputtered in his jock, ruining the fabric completely. Long ropes of cum dirtied the jock and even landed on Tyler’s lower abs since the rosy cockhead was peaking out. Tyler was breathing through his little nose frantically, his chest heaving up and down, his cheeks bright pink, and curls sticking to his temple.

“That’s my boy,” Jamie breathed against Tyler’s neck. “The best prize in the whole world.” Jamie captured Tyler’s lips in a sloppy kiss, the hand he had against the jock moving up to spread Tyler’s passion in circles against his quivering abs. The cum felt sticky against Jamie’s palm, but he couldn’t care less because it was the evidence of Tyler’s ultimate pleasure. 

“ _Jamie_ ,” Tyler whispered, his beautiful brown eyes connecting heatedly with Jamie’s loving gaze. “I love you… And I’m so proud of you.” Tyler meant every single one of his words, and he wanted Jamie to know it. Jamie’s arms tightened around Tyler and helped him up. His softening cock slipped out of Tyler’s stretched out hole, his cum dribbling out in an impressive amount. 

“I love you too, Tyler.” Jamie replied, his voice sounding hoarse in the sexiest of ways. Tyler whimpered and shivered in his arms when he felt Jamie’s hot cum trickle down his perineum. 

“You came so much, big guy.” Tyler couldn’t help but tease, a little smirk at the corner of his lips.

Jamie could feel his cheeks heating up again. “I know you love it.” Jamie kissed the wrinkle in Tyler’s nose which made him giggle, a bright smile illuminating his face, his eyes crinkling with happiness. Tyler loved him more than anything and Jamie felt exactly the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, do leave me a comment! <3 Especially if you enjoyed this little fic. Know that you will put a smile on a girl's face if you leave a comment. :)


End file.
